Dobbys Deed Done Dirt Cheap
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having a dream. Dobby wants to help him make it come true. Or are Harry and Draco just going mad? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Dobby's Deed Done Dirt Cheap 

By Keikokin

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Chapter One

– Tears on my pillow

Dobby the house elf was watching Draco Malfoy sleeping. Even though he was no longer a servant to the Malfoy Family, he kept a close eye on Draco at Hogwarts. He always had a soft spot for the young Malfoy. Dobby had seen first hand, how mean his late Father had been to him.

Dobby shook his head sadly, as he watched Draco crying silent tears in his sleep. He didn't know what to do to make him happy. He pulled on his ears trying to think of a way. Then Draco began to whisper something in his sleep.

Dobby leaned closely so he could hear what Draco was saying. "Harry" he whispered and tears continued to fall silently down his face. Dobby pulled on his socks trying to think harder. He only knew one Harry. He snapped his fingers and with a 'pop' he vanished.

In a second, Dobby appeared at the bedside of Harry Potter. Dobby was very glad to see Harry. But he soon realized that Harry was asleep too. Dobby was even more surprised to see that Harry was crying in his sleep, just like Draco. Dobby was about to hit himself with a book on Harry's bed stand when he saw a picture fall out of the book. It was a picture of Draco.

"Oh, Dobby knows just what to do!" he whispered with glee.

With a 'pop' Dobby vanished, only to reappear later. He poured some magic powder on Draco's picture, which made the picture sneeze. And he poured some more magic powder on Harry's heart. And then he said an ancient spell.

_With the magic of this house elf_

_You can be where you wish yourself_

_Each time that you shed a tear_

_You will be with one, whom you do not fear_

_Love is calling you this night_

_Time to be with the love of your life._

And with a 'pop' Harry Potter vanished from his dormitory. He reappeared seconds later in the bed of Draco Malfoy, and never woke up. Draco opened one eye and noticed Harry in his arms, but figuring he was dreaming, went back to sleep.

Dobby appeared a moment later. He smiled at the two. Neither one was crying. Draco was smiling, and Harry looked very content with Draco's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I am a good and smart elf Dobby is." And with a 'pop' he vanished.

Chapter Two – Draco & Dream Harry, True Love Forever

Draco had been awake for over an hour. When he realized he had his arms wrapped around Harry Potter, he just couldn't go back to sleep. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. And, for that matter, if this was real, he didn't want to wake up. So instead he played with Harry's unruly dark locks. He traced a finger over his neck. He breathed in his smell. He moaned with an ache in his heart. And he could feel his heart melting. The sun was gliding across the sheets to Harry. Draco's inside twisted. He would wake up soon, and the dream would be over. But instead Harry began to move against him.

Harry Potter stirred as he began to wake up. He sighed. "Damn," he whispered. "Why him, why do I always dream of him. Damn it Malfoy, what did you do to me?" He closed his eyes again, and crawled into the deep recesses of his blankets.

Draco lay stock-still. Harry Potter dreamed of him. No, wasn't it the other way around? Because if Harry dreamed of him, the way he dreamed of Harry. Nah. Anyway Harry was a dream. There was no way Harry Potter was in his bed.

But just in case he was, should he miss his big chance. I mean if this was a dream after all? He slid under the covers and slid over to Harry.

He kissed him softly. He shivered. Wow. This is some dream. He ran his hands over Harry's face, and kissed him again. He began to kiss Harry's neck, collarbone, shoulders and chest. He kissed everywhere he could reach. Then he worked his way back up to Harry's neck and began to bite, and nibble. He would leave marks of his undisputed possession of Dream Harry all over his neck.

As he did so Dream Harry muttered, "Yes, please Draco, I love you so much, please don't ever stop." Draco paused only a minute. After all this is what Dream Harry would say. He kissed his visitor over and over, enjoying his taste, his essence. He whispered his undying love for the Dream Harry. That he would protect their love at all costs.

Then he took his family crest ring off his finger and put it on Dream Harry's finger. "I love you Harry James Potter, marry me."

"Yes Draco, I'll always be yours," the vision in his arms whispered happily.

Draco lay down on top of his now fiancé and began to make sweet love to him. He tasted his skin, his cock and his tears as he they climaxed together in total abandon. Draco dreamed his saw his love open his eyes and look at him lovingly. Then he fell asleep on top of his lover. When he opened his eyes again. Dream Harry was gone.

"DAMN!"

Draco cursed at himself for being so stupid. He got up in a very bad mood, again, and went to shower. He went over the dream again in his mind as he showered. It had seemed so real. But it seemed real, every night he dreamed of Harry. But this time, he did everything he always wanted to do to the handsome Gryffindor Seeker. He had even asked Harry to marry him. And he agreed without any hesitation, and they made love all night long. Then he woke up alone. Again.

"Damn." And Malfoy got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall.

Chapter 3- In the Lion's Jungle – Harry's POV

"Mmm." Harry heard himself moan. That was the best fucking dream he'd ever had yet about Draco Malfoy. He was actually proposed to by the gorgeous Slytherin. And he very smartly said 'yes' to his dream lover.

"Mmm." Harry cracked one eye open, desperately hoping to see Green Velvet curtains around the bed, and Draco alongside him. But the bed already seemed colder, than it had in the dream. And with a feeling of impending doom, he saw blurry Scarlet red drapes.

"SHIT."

He laid his head back on the pillow. Why did it have to be Malfoy? There had to be at least fifty other gay guys in the school. Why did he have the hots for Draco Malfoy?

In self-disgust, he grabbed his glasses, got up and went to take a shower. He threw his towel angrily against the wall. He turned on the hottest water he could stand, and leaned against the wall, and cried. At least if anyone saw him, they couldn't tell his tears from the water.

When his skin began to wrinkle, Harry got out of the shower. He got dressed as quietly as he could. It was just dawn outside. He didn't think anyone would be in the Great Hall. But he had to get out of the room. He had to get away from that bed.

Draco Malfoy was without a doubt, the best looking man, Harry had ever seen. And when Harry found out at the end of last year, that Malfoy was gay too, it made things worse. Draco had been rather subdued this year, since his father had been sent to Azkaban. Somehow, the lack of fighting just made Harry think of Draco more than ever.

Why was it better to be sneered at and fighting with Malfoy better than being ignored by the blond? He couldn't think of anything but Draco for weeks now. He thought of him all summer. He had trouble eating. And these dreams were so real now.

When he woke up, it felt like he'd just been ravished and shagged all night long. It felt like he had always imagined being in Draco's arms to feel. Then when his dream lover proposed all his wildest fantasies had come true. There was no way any of it could ever come true.

"Shit"

No wonder I said 'yes' to Draco in my dreams. I really do love him.

"Shit. Now what do I do? I can't tell him. He would laugh at me, hit me or worse ignore me. I couldn't take that.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. No one was there in the Great Hall. It was hours until breakfast, anyway. So he put his head down in his face and tried to hold back the tears, again. He was grateful that no one was around to watch the great Harry Potter sob like a little girl.

And yet, there was a tiny part of him that just wanted to go back to bed. Maybe that Draco was still waiting for him. Maybe he could hold him again. Maybe he would still want to marry him.

Shit. Life would be so much easier if he just like girls. Yuck. Nah, it was better to suffer.

Chapter 4 – Looney Lions

Draco walked down to the Great Hall thanking Merlin he could be alone for a bit. But as he entered the Hall he noticed immediately he was not alone.

Draco felt sorry for the real Harry Potter. It looked like he was crying, again. It seemed that Harry cried a lot this year. He found it odd how they didn't fight much anymore. Maybe they had both been through too much.

Well, if he couldn't have his handsome Dream Harry, maybe he could at least become friends with Harry Potter, the person. Perhaps, speaking terms were more appropriate. He summoned up his courage, and tried to keep that smug smirk from falling automatically in to place.

Draco sat down quietly, and gracefully next to Harry. Harry hadn't noticed. Draco sat looking at his hands for a moment. He didn't know what to say. All his assurances were cast aside by how he felt for Harry. What would Harry's friends do?

Draco put a gentle arm around Harry's shoulder. He was a bit startled to hear Harry talk to him.

"I can't believe it. Why me? Why him? Please somebody kill me now. Where's the stupid Dark Lord when I need him?"

Harry must think he was Ron or Hermione or something. But he couldn't help smiling at the idea of Harry asking the Dark Lord to kill him. This must be something pretty bad.

"Of all the people in the school to be in love with!

Ouch. So Harry was in love with someone he should have known. This wasn't going to work. He loved Harry too much to see him with some other guy. Malfoy's were nothing, if not possessive.

Draco began to pull his arm off Harry's shoulder when Harry collapsed into his arms. He hadn't even looked up to see who it was. It was a wonder he was still alive being this trusting.

It was at this point he noticed Granger and Weasley in the hall staring at him. Draco had been right, Harry must be used to pouring out his soul to them. And what a picture he must make with his arms wrapped around a crying Harry. If they only knew how much he loved Harry. But what was the use. Harry was in love with someone already.

Draco braced himself for the stunning spell, hex or jinx that was about to hit him. But it didn't come. And when he looked up at the Hallway, Granger and Weasley seemed to be dancing around in a circle. They looked overcome with joy about something.

Maybe Draco was still dreaming. No, no dream was this weird. But what the hell were those two so damn happy about? Perhaps all Gryffindors were completely balmy in the morning. After all, were they any less balmy during the day? No, not really. And with this bit of reasoning, to insure his own personal sanity he looked back up at the two looney birds. He smiled at them. He had always heard you should do this when people went a bit loopy. Well, it seemed to work. Ron gave him a big thumbs up and Granger was clapping her hands with glee. Then they seemed to giggle and ran off.

Chapter 5 – Body Language

Draco settled his head on top of Harry's. He was still staring into the space where Granger and the Weasel had been. He never noticed that Harry's friends were absolutely balmy before. Absolutely berserkers! He closed his eyes and shook it off. So they went to St. Mungo's someday, why should he be bothered?

He only cared for Harry. Draco was having a hard time resisting the feel of the real Harry Potter in his arms. It didn't seem to matter that Harry was crying. He rubbed his head along the top of Harry's head. He could feel how soft it was. He felt droplets of water mixed in Harry's hair from his shower moisten his cheek.

Then he realized he was crying, too. Even if he couldn't ever have Harry, it was breaking his heart to see the handsome Seeker like this. He would do it. He would tell Harry everything. Even if he laughed it off, he'd be laughing. Or if he were mad at Draco, he wouldn't be crying. But first he'd have to push Harry away, and he didn't want to do that.

"DAMN"

Harry stiffened in his arms. That sure didn't sound like Hermione. And he opened his eyes and looked down. Those weren't Hermione's arms, or Ron's. And those robes, they were beautiful black perfect robes like the kind that…no. Harry looked up very slowly to see who was holding him. But his eyes stopped cold at the patch on those perfect robes. It was the patch for the House of Slytherin. Could it be? He looked up very, very slowly and was met by the smoldering gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco felt the fear in Harry. Draco tried to ignore the rising sense of incoming panic. He was going to be a man about this. After all he was a Malfoy. He could do this. He would just tell Harry he loved him. Really, he was. He was at least trying to convince himself that he would.

Right up until, he felt Harry register the House patch on his robes. Then he was looking into those amazing green eyes.

They froze.

Draco was terrified for the second time in his life. The first time was also with Harry. It was back in their first year in the Forbidden Forest. He had seen the creature, the thing that Lord Voldemort had become drinking that unicorn blood. He totally and completely freaked out. It was something he was very, very ashamed of. He could feel that shame rising in him, for being a coward again. He could be strong around everyone else. But around Harry, it was like he was always naked. Harry could always see right through him. He could hide nothing from Harry. It was a bit unnerving. But Draco wasn't going to be a coward. Not today, this was his best chance.

Harry could not move. His brain and body seemed to be waging a silent battle. His brain screamed, jump back, run, and get away! And his body wanted to stay. His heart was begging him to tell Draco how he felt. His eyes refused to look elsewhere besides Draco's stormy gray eyes. And his hands, well, they had announced quite clearly that if they were wrapped around Draco Malfoy they were not moving. And his groin, well it had quite clearly stood to attention and was trying to wave hello. To make matter worse, his heart seemed to be thumping out a beat that his cock was quite taken to, and had started to sway to the tune. He was torn between the horrors of his traitorous body and being simply smitten at the idea of being held by Draco.

Chapter 6 – Dobby's delight

'POP'.

Both Draco and Harry turned very slowly toward the sound. They seemed to be in shock, almost in slow motion. The kind of slow motion you feel before you fall, or get in a car wreck.

Their eyes grew wide as they both saw him. For they both knew the House Elf, Dobby.

"OH, Master Draco! OH Master Harry!"

At this Draco slid his head slowly back to Harry. His eyes wide with amazement, and true astonishment, locked onto Harry's, which looked like a large house had just fallen on him.

"Dobby is so pleased! I wanted so much for you to be happy."

Complete and infinite confusion settled on the faces of Harry and Draco. Glazed and wide- eyed they slowly turned their heads back to Dobby.

"I know I am free, thanks to Harry Potter! But I still look after my old Master Draco!"

Dobby seemed to be dancing in a little circle of joy. Draco was starting to wonder seriously if he was having a brain tumor. Had the whole school always been crackers, or was this a recent event. He seemed to hold tighter on to Harry. He was wondering if they were the last two reasonably sane people in the galaxy.

"And when I see Master Draco so sad, I had to help!"

Dobby began to dance around again. Draco could feel Harry tighten his grip on Draco. Undoubtedly, Harry had noticed the sanity train had just pulled out of the station, too.

"Then Dobby sees Master Draco is crying himself to sleep. Then he sees his beloved Harry Potter is crying himself to sleep too!"

Oh great, the insane little House elf was now a bloody voyeur, too! Draco held Harry tighter.

Harry, for his part, had begun to wonder what he had eaten to mutate into a nightmare like this one.

"So Dobby decided what to do! He helps he does! He helps them both!"

Draco was now clinging onto Harry for dear life, wondering how the insane voyeur ex-House Elf was going to help. He had a bad feeling about this. Especially, since Dobby was now doing little cartwheels.

Harry was ready to see if Draco had a zipper, so he could open him up and use him as a bomb shelter. The last time Dobby tried to save his life hadn't he almost died? He had almost died a few times. If Dobby decided to help them both, their lives were over. They had bought the farm, they were goners for sure. Harry had wanted to die, and could the fates send for old moldy Voldy? Oh no, he and Draco were going to get snuffed out by a House elf who wore socks for clothing, and did tribal dancing, and liked to watch people sleep.

Chapter 7- Reality, what a concept

With an insane cackle of joy, finished off by a triple twist in midair, Dobby vanished with a 'POP". His last words echoing on the air, "DOBBY IS A GOOD ELF!"

Draco and Harry shook. They looked wildly about the room. They were both equally certain that at any moment the Grim Reaper would swing through the room on a trapeze next. After a few moments, where only an owl hooted, and they both jumped a meter in the air; they began to be of the mutual conclusion that the Grim Reaper had taken a bit of a lie in, and would not be swinging through the room.

Eventually, they loosened their death grip of fear on the other. Maybe it was the fear of dying at any second. Maybe it was the certainty that they were to die together, in the middle of an insane asylum. But Draco Malfoy felt courage pulsing through him. Or perhaps that was Harry's third leg giving him a lap dance. It mattered not.

"Harry, I love you damn it," he pronounced in a tone that quite clearly said, "Yes, I am still sane, so you might as well love me too, because I might very well be the last sane man left."

He kissed Harry Potter with all his might, and melted into Real Harry. It was not Dream Harry anymore. Much to his amazement Real Harry kissed him back, and moaned in the same tones Dream Harry did last night. Adding to his further astonishment, was the real Harry Potter tasted like Dream Harry. He smelled like Dream Harry.

Harry was in bliss. So the quiet little wizarding world had gone totally mad. So his dick was dancing even faster. He didn't care, he just wanted to hold Draco and get snogged into the next dimension.

Then he began to taste Draco's taste, it was so familiar. And the groans, and the way his tongue played with his own. The way he nibbled at his lips. It was just like in his dream.

They both drew back for a moment, and they stared at each other.

"Harry, did you have a rather vivid dream last night?"

"Yes, Draco I did, actually and I seem to be having a deja-vu of it right now."

"So am I."

Draco and Harry turned as one to look at Harry's hand. There on his ring finger was Draco's ring. They looked back at each other very slowly.

"Harry, did you dream that you and I shagged all night long?"

"Not only that, but I dreamed that we agreed to get married."

"Harry, are we still dreaming?"

"I don't know Draco. Let's go back to bed and find out."

"Right." And that's exactly what they did.

Chapter 8: What's normal anyway?

Draco dragged a very willing Harry down to his room. Luckily, this being their seventh year, they had a choice of whose room to go to. But Draco had taken charge. This was just fine with Harry, as he kept waiting for Dobby to help him, thus ending his life abruptly. Each of them were glancing nervously around them the entire way, as if some other looney would pop in at any second. When they reached Draco's room they both fell into each other's arms in relief.

"Harry, this is real, right? It's not one of those crazy dreams in a dream?"

Draco asked praying Harry was still sane at this point.

"Draco, how the bloody hell should I know? It could smegging be, for all I know!"

Harry was dragging a hand through his hair in nervousness. Draco pondered telling Harry about Granger and Weasley dancing around in a circle, but decided he better let it go. He might lose it himself, just trying to figure it all out.

"Let's just shag again, you know just in case this is another dream, okay?" Harry asked taking his glasses off.

"Right, good idea Harry."

Draco began to kiss Harry, while slowly pushing him back toward the bed. After a short, yet silent argument under the covers as to who would top and who would bottom, the two began to make love again. But certain things were making them both a little nervous. Harry seemed to be covered in little love bites, everywhere Draco went to put one. And when Harry asked Draco not to stop what he was doing, Draco stopped - so unnerved to be hearing that plea again.

But in a bold move, the brave lion of Gryffindor growled something about, "I'll make it different" and easily flipped the stunned Slytherin onto his back. He smirked, raised an eyebrow and began to leave a trail of love bites all over Draco's firm chest and soft neck. When the dark Seeker raised Draco upward and began to rim him, Draco began to say Harry's name over and over, begging for release. When Harry entered Draco, he roared to the ceiling in pleasure. The roar carried through his lithe body into Draco's sending Draco quaking and shivering ready for climax.

Harry, who had become very flexible after living in a cupboard for eleven years, rolled himself into a half ball and began to lick the tip of Draco's cock. Draco screamed and shook violently with the force of his climax. This sent Harry over the edge, burying his seed deep within Draco.

They lay in each other's arms for a bit, enjoying their mutual completion.

"Draco, I want to make absolutely sure about something."

And with this Harry took a Gryffindor house ring off his hand and slid it onto Draco's ring finger.

"Will you marry me Draco?" Harry asked the thoroughly shagged vision in front of him.

"Yes, my lion." Draco responded with a very satisfied smile.

They kissed very softly and gently for a few minutes.

"Harry, if we wake up and we both have rings on this is real, right?" asked Draco nervously.

"Yes, and then you'll _have_ to marry me." Harry laughed.

"What is so funny?"

Draco was a bit put off, that Harry would laugh at the thought of marrying him.

"I just imagined the looks on Hermione and Ron's face when I tell them we're engaged."

Harry was laughing and holding on to his sides.

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about having your head knocked off by your house mates."

Draco chuckled, knowing full well no one would _dare_ lay a hand on him.

"Besides, I don't think they are going to be bit of worry." Draco smirked.

"What do you mean? You think they already suspect, do you?" asked Harry biting his lip.

"Suspect? Ha! When they saw you in my arms, in the Great Hall, they did a bit of a jig! Then, they gave me a thumbs-up sign, and went off giggling, like the great looney lions they are! Tell me, are you the only sane lion, in that whole tribe of loons?" Draco chuckled.

Harry smiled and then sat bolt upright in bed.

"SHIT!" Draco we have to get to class!"

"DAMN, we have Potions!"

Both jumped out of bed, at this realization. They began muttering cleaning spells, and trying to hop around getting dressed. They ran all the way to class. Luckily, the Potions class was in the dungeons anyway, or they wouldn't have made it in time. However, they arrived just in time to find their seats before the class began.

Harry was very grateful to Hermione, who had brought his books to class. But the way she was giggling at him, it was making him blush. Draco turned to look at him, smiling broadly, and it took his breath away. They smiled at each other for a minute and Draco turned away.

Unfortunately, Snape was not amused by either their near lateness, mutual shocking appearances, or continued smiles. The entire class seemed to be smothering giggles, during the entire class. Finally, Snape could stand it no more.

He turned and grabbed the sides of his podium and bellowed at them.

"MALFOY, POTTER explain to me, what exactly is so amusing that it is disrupting my entire class, and reducing it to a fit of imbecile giggles as if this was a class of First Years? And it better be good! Or else detentions for a week will be served!"

Harry shrank back in horror, and was stunned to see Draco stand up tall.

"I am not sure Professor, perhaps you should ask them, sir?"

And Draco sat back down. But it was long enough for Snape's face to twist in shock, as he fully appraised the numerous hickeys on Malfoy's neck, his hair in disorder at his shoulders, and his shirt looked as if it was buttoned wrong. Draco raised a hand to his face to cover his smile, which had begun to spread across his face. Completely aghast at what he just spotted on Draco, Snape fell back, staying upright only by grasping the podium.

"WHAT IS THAT DOING ON YOUR HAND?" bellowed Snape at Malfoy.

Draco smiled at the Professor, stood again, and said, "Why it's Harry's class ring sir."

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT? AND WHY DID YOU JUST CALL POTTER, HARRY?" roared Snape who looked like he was ready for St. Mungo's next shuttle bus.

"Well, sir for the same reason Harry is wearing mine, sir, we're engaged to be married." Draco said beaming at his favorite Professor.

Snape went rigid, his eyes rolled back in his head and collapsed.

Harry jumped up thrilled at this turn of events, and declared loudly for the whole class to hear, "CLASS DISMISSED!"

Chaos ensued and riotous laughter as the whole class ran up to the Main Hall. Draco and Harry were leading the pack, laughing and smiling the entire way. Finally Draco roared, took Harry into his arms, swinging him around in a circle to the laughter and cheers of the Potions class.

"That was bloody brilliant getting us out of Potions like that Malfoy!" came one voice.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face! HA! And he fainted! HA!" came another voice.

'That was the best gag I've ever seen!" said a Slytherin.

"Absolutely fabulous!" said a Gryffindor.

Draco who was still holding onto Harry pulled him closer. The smiles were gone from their faces. They looked crestfallen at the comments.

Hermione Granger saw the change and realized their mistake.

"You two are serious aren't you? And you look the way you do, because you were, um? So you are actually getting married, then?" Hermione was biting her fingers, on both hands, at once.

Everyone stopped laughing and carrying on, and saw the expressions on Harry and Draco's faces. Draco pulled Harry against him, and put his head on Harry's shoulder holding him tight. And they both nodded in response to her questions. Each looking dead serious at them all, they were a stunning sight. It was true the seven-year feud was over!

The crowd went wild. There was some arguing over how it happened, which was drowned out by cheers, and whoops of delight. They surged forward and lifted Draco and Harry up on their shoulders.

"Where to guys? Who gets to faint next?" laughed Ron.

Draco and Harry just laughed and pointed to Transfigurations. They looked at each other absolutely certain the whole school was totally and 100 crackers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end


End file.
